A Night with Oswin, a Day with Clara
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: The Doctor is in the Dalek Asylum all over again, or so he thinks, when he's suddenly "zapped" so to speak inside Oswin's little room that happens to be in her mind. Things between the two become a little heated, but suddenly things turn out not to be what he thought they were, and Clara appears by his side. Bad summary, I know, but read it anyways. Humor part is Clara's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Lol. Don't hate me for this one. It was originally just a random idea after I saw this picture someone drew of the Doctor with Oswin. He was standing behind her with one hand on her stomach underneath one of hers with the other hand on top of hers on his neck while his chin was placed atop her head. It's a lovely picture if you ever find it. **** This story was actually never meant to be put up, but I thought **_**Why not? **_**So don't hate on because it doesn't make complete sense, and the facts don't match up perfectly. I just wanted to have a little fun, so I wrote this. I was incredibly bored at the time. I am a major whouffle shipper. I ship them until I'm six feet under, which hopefully won't be anytime soon. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the story! Whoop!**

* * *

The Doctor was suddenly zapped as the floor seemed to disappear from under his feet, and he felt like he was falling. He gave a shout as his vision blackened, and he fell continuously. That is, until someone started to shake him…hard. His eyes shot open to find a girl leaning over him, her head tilted slightly in interest and her brown eyes sparkling in wonder. She smiled when she saw that he was awake as she sat up straight and commented, "Good, you're awake."

The Doctor struggled to sit up, but his arms gave out underneath him as he asked, "What happened?"

The girl shrugged and helped him sit up as she replied, "Not entirely sure. One minute, you were out there, and the next minute you were in here." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked down at him as if thinking deeply and questioned, "How do you expect to rescue me if you're stuck in here too, chin boy?"

The Doctor's eyes filled with recognition as he leaned towards her and commented, "Oswin?" Oswin smiled when he said her name; it sounded good coming from his lips, even more in person. Something else that looked better in person was his looks. Yes, his chin was a little more defined now, but he was also a lot cuter off the big screen and actually in front of her.

"Well, Oswin," the Doctor continued, planning to answer her previous question as he stood up, with a little help from her, of course, to stable him. "That is a good question…_But_ I'll get us out of here."

"_Mmhmm_, sure," Oswin responded as she turned and walked over to her bed, collapsing back on it as she watched him take out his sonic and wave it around, a high pitch whine filling the air as he did so. "Whatever you say, chin boy."

The Doctor looked at the sonic, and a sour look crossed over his face, before he stuffed it back into his inside pocket. He sauntered over to where Oswin was lying down and sat on the edge of the bed. The oven and fridge in the corner of the large room caught his eye, and he couldn't help but smile as he mumbled, "Soufflé girl…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you just call me soufflé girl?"

The Doctor didn't answer as Oswin sat up next to him and moved around to look him dead in the eyes. The Doctor was worried he had insulted her, but his worries disappeared the moment he saw the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"_Her lips…_" The Doctor thought as he briefly glanced at them. They looked so warm and soft, so perfect. It made him want to just lean down and…

"Down boy," Oswin teased as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The Doctor instantly became flustered as he leaped to his feet and followed after her. His cheeks were red as he blushed and replied, "I didn't…You don't…Shut up!"

Oswin chuckled and turned around as the Doctor came to a halt right in front of her. Oswin smirked and looked him up and down as she commented teasingly, "You know, chin boy…If you want to kiss me, _all_ you have to do is ask…"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open before closing and opening again, repeating the process as Oswin stood up on the tips of her toes, placing her hands on his shoulders for support as she whispered in his ear, "And I know you want to…"

"May I…" The Doctor clamped his mouth immediately after he said that, not knowing what made him say that or why he said that. Oswin only smiled, and without another word, pressed her lips against his as she took his face into her hands and pulled his face closer. The Doctor's arms instantly began to flail, but Oswin put a stop to his flapping about as she grabbed both of his hands and placed them around her waist, prompting him to curl his fingers around her. After a few more seconds of his arms instinctively tugging trying to get away, the Doctor finally wrapped his hands around her waist.

Oswin ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, the Doctor reluctantly opened his mouth for her after a few moments. However, the moment he felt her tongue sweep across his, instinct kicked in, and he grabbed her hips tightly as he forced her up against the refrigerator. Oswin gave a gasp in pleasant surprise as she smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. The Doctor leaned back to be able to pick her up as her legs instinctively wrapped around him, and he pressed her back against the refrigerator.

Oswin moaned softly when she felt him there in-between her legs as a deep blush spread across her cheeks when she realized that in the process of him lifting her, her dress, which had been short as it is, was now pushed up to her hips. She soon forgot about her dress as the Doctor began to kiss along her jaw line then down her neck as she clung to his shoulders and breathed, "Bed…_Now_…"

The Doctor pulled his mouth away, earning a soft sound of protest from Oswin's lips as he smiled slightly and spun around, carrying her over to the bed. They fell onto it together in a tangled mass of skin and limbs as they quickly stripped each other of their clothing and became mixed up in each other.

The Doctor couldn't help but revel in the sound of her moaning his name breathlessly as they moved together, rocking against each other in sync.

"Doctor…Oh, Doctor…"

Suddenly, the Doctor realized that her voice was changing from pleasured and breathless with a high pitch to confused and full of breath with a normal pitch.

"Oh, Doctor…Doctor. _Doctor_?"

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor, wake up."

The Doctor woke with a start as he looked up to see his companion _and lover_ Clara Oswald leaning over him from where she sat on her side of the bed. The Doctor flashed his typical goofy, loving smile at her as he greeted drowsily, "Hello, Clara…"

"Doctor, who's Oswin?"

_Shit…_ The Doctor realized he must have been talking in his sleep. How could he tell her that he had met her _twice_ before? She would freak out. She might even leave him, never wanting to travel with him again. She might think that she was only a replacement for the other two, but he knew she wasn't just a replacement. In his mind, they were just reuniting after being separated for a long time, and she had a case of amnesia. And there was one thing her knew. She would never be a replacement because he knew the girl sitting beside him, brown hair tangled on one side from where she had been sleeping and eyes soft from drowsiness and warm from affection, she was the original. She was the first and the only _real_ Clara Oswald.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_**Sooo?**_** How was it? What did you think? I know, it's silly. It holds no factual ground, and the beginning doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I like it. After all, I was once told something by someone that all writers should take something away from. **_**Don't write what others want to read, write what you'd like to read.**_** Unless of course you're writing per request, but that's different. :3 Anyways! Reviews are always welcome, and if you want some good **_**Doctor Who**_** whouffle stories that aren't random and make at least a little bit of sense, go look at my other stories. **** Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Well, I apologize for taking so long to update this. My mind became kind of frozen on what to do next since the first chapter was only supposed to be a one shot so I wasn't really prepared to continue it. Thanks to my bff in **_**Doctor Who**_** runyoucleverboy-remember! :D Thanks for the help, chickadee! So on with the story!**

Clara panted as she collapsed onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the Doctor who was lying next to her as she chuckled breathlessly and commented, "Well…that was…_different_…"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he reached out and wrapped an around Clara's bare waist, pulling her closer. He brushed stray damp strands of her hair off her forehead before kissing the wet skin there as Clara hummed softly and happily and added, "I need to take a shower. I have sand in unpleasant places, and the salt on my skin is making things properly uncomfortable."

The Doctor chuckled and nodded as he sat up. He got onto his feet and took Clara's hand as he pulled her to her feet. Clara traced a heart on the back of his hand, before letting go as she walked away. The Doctor watch her, wishing she would stay in the bikini she was wearing and remaining clueless to the hints she had given as he commented, "Sorry our vacation didn't go as planned, Clara. I had _no_ idea that the Graecionin sharks had evolved to the point where they could walk on land, but—"

"_Doooctooor_," Clara called with an easy purr in her voice, interrupting him as she turned around, a small crooked grin animating her face. "Are you coming?"

The Doctor swallowed when he saw how dark her eyes were, and when she crooked her finger at him before turning to walk away down the hallway, he loosened his swimming trunks and chased after her.

The Doctor watched Clara sleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed softly. She would occasionally mumble in her sleep and nuzzle her face deeper into his chest, making him smile. She was so cute when she was asleep, and he knew she would punch him gently in the arm if he told her so. She meant so much to him; she was his everything now, even more than the TARDIS especially since he knew she had been there for him even before his beloved time machine. After all, Clara had been the once to introduce him to the TARDIS, which he would be eternally grateful.

"_My impossible girl,"_ the Doctor thought as he looked at Clara and ran his fingers through her hair. Clara hummed softly in her sleep and shifted slightly. He had no idea how she was even possible, how she was even alive for him to hold her right now. He remembered when she had asked him if she and all his other companions had just been and will be ghosts to him, and he remembered with a wince thinking that if ghosts were people who keep coming back, kept _haunting_ you, then that was what she was.

She really wasn't though. Emma had said that she was just a normal girl, but how could that be possible? Clara had died…_twice_. She shouldn't be alive right now, but here she was, curled up in the Doctor's arms asleep. At least, he hoped she was sleeping; her breathing was so quiet, he couldn't really tell. He poked her side just to make sure, and Clara's brow furrowed together as she squirmed slightly and gave a soft grunt in displeasure.

"W-What, Doctor?" Clara mumbled as she opened her eyes a little and yawned. The Doctor frowned. He hadn't meant to wake her up, but he knew she wanted an answer, so he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, love…Sorry…Go back to sleep…"

Clara didn't need to be told twice as she curled up against his side and drifted off to sleep again. Exhaustion started to seep in and overcome the Doctor as well, so he decided to join her as he turned onto his side and wrapped his arm more tightly around her. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into the top of her head, letting sleep claim him.

"_I knew you liked me," a familiar voice teased as the Doctor blinked a few times and found himself in a familiar mansion. He turned his head to look down at who had spoken, and he couldn't help the smile that carved into his face. It was Clara the barmaid! She was the first one that he had been able to see instead of just hearing like Oswin._

_However, the Doctor registered what she said and a stubborn frown carved into his face as he replied indignantly, "Who says I like you?"_

"_You did," Clara responded easily with a flirty and playful smile carved into her face as she let her hand touch his. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue, but she gave him a lighthearted look and added, "You have said it _many_ times, Doctor…Or did you forget how much you _love _me?"_

_The Doctor's brow furrowed together, moving his hands a little as he shifted his weight slightly and replied, "I didn't…You're just…She's not…"_

"_We're the same person, Doctor," Clara stated simply as she walked away from him, giving him a look that had him immediately following at her heels. "You can call me Oswin or Clara, whichever one you choose."_

_Clara stopped and turned around to face him, walking towards him slowly with a slight sway in her hips. The Doctor absentmindedly licked his lips as he watched her approach him; he knew the woman in front of him was the same Clara as the one from modern day 2013 – she had to be – but for some reason it still felt a little wrong for him to do this, to feel this attraction to her._

"She is the first one I met in person,"_ the Doctor thought to himself as Clara got so close that their toes were touching, but she was still short compared to him with her head tipped back just so she could look him in the eyes. She could see the look in his eyes, and he knew she could. He knew there was no point in trying to hide that he wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to when he actually knew that Clara "Oswin" Oswald. Now was his chance to fulfill that fantasy and want that had been left unresolved when he took his 2013 Clara to what he had hoped to be 1892 London._

"_Down, boy," Clara commented teasingly with a flirtatious glint in her eyes, and the Doctor immediately became flustered as he stammered, "I didn't…You just…Shut up!"_

_That familiar line made a smile carve into Clara's face as she stood up taller onto the tips of her toes and murmured into his ear, "It's your turn to shut up…" Her hands clasped onto the back of his neck as she pulled him down into kiss, just like she had done back when they were fighting off man-eating snowmen trying to get their icy hands on the ice woman. And just like before, the Doctor flapped his arms at first, before finally settling his hands on her hips._

_After about a minute or two, Clara decided to deepen the kiss as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The Doctor took a few moments before he finally opened his mouth to the sweep of her tongue, but once he felt it, he lost it as he pulled her closer, her body fitting snuggly into the curve of his because he had to lean down. Clara found herself being backed up towards the couch, and she couldn't help but smirk as she mumbled against his lips, "I have a bedroom upstairs, you know…"_

"_Then let's get going," the Doctor replied as he pulled away from the kiss and looked into Clara's dark, desire-filled eyes that were sure to match his. Clara smiled and took his hand as she eagerly led the way up the stairs and into her bedroom, pulling him along with her._

_Although it took the Doctor a little while to figure out how to undo her outfit, he eventually did, stripping them both down to nothing as Clara eagerly pulled him into her bed. He still called her Oswin…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_**Sooo…**_**How did you like it? I hope you liked the chapter. :3 It was a little difficult trying to come up with ideas for this story. My bff for **_**Doctor Who **_**whouffle runyoucleverboy-remember is helping me with this. I'm gonna start using your idea in the next chapter. That's when you'll notice it. So! Anyways! Please review! And for those who read my other story **_**Beyond Destruction**_**, sorry I haven't updated and sorry I haven't given any of those who have reviewed previews yet. I'm still trying to write chapter 10 at the moment. Love all my lovely readers! :D Please review! :D**


End file.
